


it’s only ever been you

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, also they go ice skating and its GAY, anyway this is rlly gay and fluffy and a smidge angsty bc KEITH IS PINING but i hope u like it, dunkin donuts, keith is pining, lance is dumb, lances name in keiths phone is lance mcloser :'), she/her pronouns for pidge btw!, shiros Dad but also gym teacher, theyre all seniors except pidge whos probs like..a soph she small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: When Lance’s old crush reappears, Keith begins to lose all hope of Lance ever being his.Although, really, he has nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids!! this is heavily based on me, irl, bc im gay and my crush/friend is straight riP me am i right anyway i can at least give these boys a happy ending :')

**_paladins of voltron_ **

 

_pidgey_ : guys look who i saw at dunkin

lmao.png

 

_lance mcloser_ : NO

 

you: Is that?

 

_pidgey_ : its nyma

 

_hunkle_ : lance had a huuuuge crush on her in like..tenth grade omg

 

_hunkle:_ maybe she dropped out and started working there?

 

_lance mcloser_ : I CNT BILIEVE THIS

 

_lance mcloser_ : I THGHT SH E WAS DED

 

_pidgey_ : clearly not

 

you: Wow

 

_lance mcloser_ : SHE DISPEARED IN THE MIDDL OF SOPH YR WHT WAS I SUPOSED TO THKIN??

 

_pidgey_ : i don't know lance, what were you supposed to thkin?

 

_lance mcloser_ : I NERLY PASED OUT IN CHEM PLES STOP I CNT BRYHE

 

_hunkle_ : guys his face is really red

 

_hunkle_ : lanceisred.png

 

you: He looks like a tomato

 

_pidgey_ : a rotten tomato

 

_lance mcloser_ : IM SIFERING

 

_pidgey_ : gotta go corans giving me the stink eye

 

_lance mcloser_ : WHIC DUNKIN WAS THIS

 

_lance mcloser_ : PGODE

 

_lance mcloser_ : PIDGE

 

_lance mcloser_ : y do u h8 me

 

///

 

Keith ignores the continuous buzzing of his phone, choosing to focus on the next ten minutes of his workout. He thinks he's incredibly lucky his gym class is last block, so he can stay after longer and shower before heading home.

 

The school's gym had become a sort of haven for Keith. He was there most of his frees and often after school. Shiro was there often as well, usually helping kids who were trying to gain muscle, or simply working out himself. He was the youngest gym teacher at the school as well as the most popular, especially among the girls. Keith, admittedly, had a terrible crush on the man his freshman year. But, he realized quickly that Shiro was a little too old and more like a father figure than anything else. And anyway, the man was head over heels for Keith's Photography teacher, and Keith was almost certain Allura had a thing for Shiro, too. Not to mention, no tiny crush could really steer Keith away from the person he's liked since middle school.

 

"Keith? Buddy?"

 

Keith slows the setting on the treadmill, taking out one earbud to give his attention to Shiro. "Mr. Shirogane?"

 

Shiro chuckles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Keith, I've told you, call me Shiro."

 

Keith steps off the treadmill, downing his bottle of water before facing Shiro again. "Right. Shiro."

 

Shiro hums, nodding. "You alright? You were glaring at your phone before getting onto the treadmill." Shiro points to the machine, "You were on the highest setting and you had this angry look on your face."

 

Keith wipes his face with a towel, avoiding meeting Shiro's gaze. Dammit, was he really that obvious?

 

Shiro, recognizing Keith's discomfort, smiles slightly before waving a hand dismissively, "It's none of my business, but I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything."

 

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes, "What, are you my dad?"

 

Shiro places a hand, his non-prosthetic one, on Keith's shoulder, his face both serious and friendly as he looks at Keith, "You're a good kid, Keith."

 

Keith nods, "Thanks, Shiro." He shrugs away from Shiro's touch, doing his best to smile, although it probably looks more like a grimace. "I'm going to go get changed."

 

Shiro nods, his hand falling to his side. "Have a nice evening!"

 

"You too," Keith calls back as he exits the gym, grabbing his bag and phone as he walks out. He finally opens the chat, sighing.

 

**_paladins of voltron_ **

 

_pidgey_ : the one on main st

 

_lance mcloser_ : does any1 wanna g0 w urs truly aftrscool

 

_hunkle_ : why dont u text normally isnt it harder to text when u have to switch between numbers and letters??

 

_lance mcloser_ : its wht the c00l kids do

 

_pidgey_ : i'll go with you i need coffee

 

_lance mcloser_ : thx!! i cn drive

 

_lance mcloser_ : hunk keith???

 

_hunkle_ : sorry i have a physics test gotta study

 

_lance mcloser_ : aaaaw ok :((( keith?

 

_hunkle_ : he's probably at the gym, he usually stays after

 

_lance mcloser_ : :(((

 

_hunkle_ : we're still good for skating on monday right?

 

_pidgey_ : yup lance is driving

 

_hunkle_ : cool cool

 

Keith checks the time, 3:45, and sees that the last message was sent at 2:30.

 

you: Yea sorry was at the gym I can go to dunkin tonight if you want

 

Keith shuts his phones again, sliding it into his bag as he enters the locker room. He grabs a clean towel and clothes before heading into a shower stall.

 

He sets the shower on the highest temperature. The hot water felt pleasant on Keith's skin and he does his very best to not think about Lance.

 

_Lance_.

 

God, how many years has he liked him for? Four? Five? Six?

 

As far as he knew, Lance was straight. Keith never asked, but whenever the topic came up, Lance shrugged it off.

 

But, oh boy, was Keith gay.

 

It was just, wow, Lance's smile and Lance's laugh and Lance's dumb jokes and those sunglasses that he wears even when it's nighttime, and Lance's warm hands, and Lance's kindness and Lance's humor--Lance never failed to make him smile.

 

They were seniors now, too, and Lance was going to a college four hours away from Keith.

 

The thought of being apart made Keith's chest ache, but he knows he has to get used to it soon enough.

 

Because despite their jokes about one day getting married and maybe adopting a dog, despite how Lance always seemed to be there for Keith, with his heart and head and soft words, despite how Keith wants to always be there for Lance---

 

Lance would never really be his.

 

///

 

"Oh my god, I can't breathe." Lance clutches the steering wheel, his forehead pressed against it. Keith sits behind him, an irritated sigh threatening to escape.

 

"Calm down," Keith says, trying to be supportive despite the jealousy that stirs in his chest.

 

"Has Lance ever been calm about anything in his life?" Pidge is smirking in the backseat, Keith can tell without turning around.

 

"I can't do this," Lance groans, "We have to go home, I can't--"

 

Keith groans, throwing open the car door and getting out himself.

 

"Keith, where are you going--"

 

Keith slams the door and stalks up to the doors of the Dunkin Donuts. He's about to open the door when he realizes the lights are off inside.

 

"Guys," Keith turns back to the cars as the other two climb out of it, "It's closed!"

 

Lance looks visibly relieved, and for some reason that settles some of the unease in Keith's chest.

 

"Anticlimactic," Pidge grumbles as she climbs into the backseat.

 

"Tomorrow?" Lance offers, smiling a little uneasily.

 

"Just drive us home," Keith taps his fingers against the dashboard, ignoring the strange look Lance gives him, and doing his best to push down the uncomfortable feelings forming in his chest.

 

///

 

to: _lance mcloser_

 

you: Do you want to go to dunkin? I'm picking pidge up from work right now

 

_lance mcloser_ : yES K I HV TO PUT ON PANTS

 

you: Calm down, it'll take at least ten minutes

 

_lance mcloser_ : OKY C U SOON

 

///

 

"You know, you would suffer a lot less if you, I don't know, stopped enabling him and just told him how you feel?" Pidge states as she climbs into the passenger seat, carefully placing the food from her work on her lap.

 

"Pidge, you know I can't do that." Keith grumbles, turning the ignition on.

 

"I'm just saying," Pidge shrugs, taking out a bagel and offering it to Keith. He takes it, thanking her as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives towards Lance's.

 

"He's straight," Keith insists, angrily chewing his bagel.

 

Pidge stares at Keith, rolling her eyes, "Keith, the boy wears skinny jeans and a beanie almost every day. He owns grey vans. His favorite shirt is that baby blue sweater. He's almost as bad as you. You're just emo gay and he's like, I don't know, pastel gay."

 

"What does that even mean?" Keith huffs, "Why am I emo gay?"

 

"Nevermind," Pidge snorts, taking her phone out as they pull into Lance's driveway. "Just texted him that we're here."

 

Keith nods, changing the radio station until he finds a song he likes.

 

Pidge laughs at the choice, "This is the Alt Rock station, isn't it?"

 

Keith frowns, "So what?"

 

"Emo gay."

 

"Shut up."

 

Lance exits his house, locking the door behind him before running to the car. He opens the door and hops into the back. He's visibly shaking and Keith bites the inside of his cheek.

 

"You okay there, Lance?" Pidge has a shit-eating grin spread across her cheeks.

 

"I had coffee earlier and I pooped so much I think I'm dying."

 

"Uh, TMI?" Keith grimaces, but chuckles under his breath anyway.

 

By the time they pull into the Dunkin parking lot, Keith thinks Lance is going to go into cardiac arrest in the backseat of his car.

 

"Guys, I can't do this. I can't--"

 

Pidge gets out of the car, giggling. She glances over the top of the car so she can see through the glass doors of the fast food restaurant and grins before sticking her head back into the car, "She's inside! Looks like she's sweeping or something."

 

"Fuck," Lance groans before practically leaping out of the car.

 

Keith sighs, getting out slowly and locking the doors.

 

"Let's just go," Keith huffs, the first one to walk inside.

 

Nyma immediately looks up, an almost shy smile on her face, "Hey."

 

Keith does his best to look surprised, although he bets it looks extremely fake, "Oh, Nyma! How have you been?"

 

"Good, good, how about you?" Nyma lifts her hand, her fingernails painted a deep purple, and tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ears. She's still beautiful and Keith hates it.

 

"We've been good," Pidge pipes up, grinning.

 

Keith continues walking, headed to the ordering counter. He can hear Lance say something along the lines of "Nice to see you again" but he blocks it out.

 

All he ends up getting is a hot chocolate but he doesn't take a single sip the entire drive home.

 

///

 

 

**_paladins of voltron_ **

 

_lance mcloser_ : k im pcking up keith rn gnna gt hunk then pidgey

 

_pidgey_ : my name better not be pidgey in your phone

 

_hunkle_ : it's pidgey in mine

 

you: Same

 

_pidgey_ : i hate all of you.

 

///

 

Keith had almost wanted to skip out on ice skating, but a little part of him that felt the hope of maybe getting to hold Lance's hand, convinced him to go.

 

He's about to step on the ice, Lance is already there standing, when he realizes that a hand is being offered to him.

 

Lance is talking to Hunk, something about an English project, but his hand is there, waiting for Keith to take it.

 

Lance's blue gloves are contrasted by Keith's red ones and the smile that Lance gives Keith when he takes his hand--

 

Keith thinks that smile could make flowers grow.

 

And so what if Keith can totally skate fine, Lance doesn't need to know that. Lance doesn't pick any fights, doesn't tease Keith about not being able to skate, so why should Keith bother letting him know?

 

Lance's hand fits snugly in Keith's and Keith thinks that this is what happiness feels like.

 

///

 

 

They go to a diner afterwards and Keith finds himself staring at Lance's hand under the table.

 

When he reaches for it with his own hand, Lance lets him. Lance is holding a conversation, something more akin to an argument, with Pidge, but he gives Keith's hand a small squeeze, intertwining their fingers.

 

Keith doesn't let go until their food arrives.

 

///

 

 

The next time Lance mentions going to Dunkin Donuts, Keith wants to scream because how oblivious could Lance be?

 

Nyma is there, but all Lance orders is a coffee, and the two of them barely talk to each other. On the way out, Lance makes an offhand comment, something like "Man, why did I like her again?", and Keith feels his chest lighten.

 

Lance is driving tonight, and when he turns into Keith's driveway, the shorter boy hesitates in getting out.

 

It was now or never, Keith thinks.

 

He turns to Lance, takes a deep breath, and then leans towards him. He was planning to just place a quick kiss on Lance's cheek, something he could say was justified because they were best friends and that wasn't too weird but then Lance's head is turning and suddenly a pair of chapped lips are on Keith's.

 

Lance tastes like coffee and Keith finds himself smiling into the kiss. It's soft and gentle, just lips on lips, and Keith thinks he's melting.

 

When they pull apart, Lance has a huge grin spreading across on his cheeks, which are tinted pink.

 

"I--uhm, uh," Keith stutters, looking anywhere but at Lance.

 

Lance laughs, leaning forward so his forehead rests on Keith's, "Can I kiss you again?"

 

Keith can feel the blush on his own cheeks. He doesn't answer Lance, just leans forward, closing the little space between them, and kisses Lance again.

  
Keith could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! talk to me [here!!](http://starbunpng.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
